Share
by anaallen44
Summary: Sonic and Shadow don't have much in common except for the occasional run, maybe its time to change that
1. Knowledge

Words complex in shape and those he remained unaware of in their context he'd skip. Which just so happens to be the majority of the book unfortunately, reading what he could hadn't resulted in anything really. As he couldnt understand the way in which every known word fit the bigger picture that was this book. Speaking of pictures the mid-sized hardback lacked any, only blacked text in the most boring font imaginable and small in size. He held the book nearly closed to peek to its title 'Reprogramming The Mind' sighing inwardly he returned to the black and white pages. He had chosen this one in hopes I'd make him seem more on his level in terms of knowledge. Grasping the first book which sounded sophisticated was not the best choice. Peeking over the books ridge Shadow sat leaned against the ceiling to floor window behind them as the sun shined into the minimalist room. Brightening both figures sat atop the floored king sized mattress, he looked so peaceful. His face too was in a book, reading with seemingly no problem. Looking to the books complicated title he returned his sights to his own slightly frustrated. These weren't even stories they never were, always informational or philosophical...so boring. He suppressed a yawn.

Peeking behind to the wall of glass his beyond his reflection he sighed internally at the sight of a perfectly good day going to waste. Gaze returning to book in hand he knew this situation waspartially his fault, prior idea of wanting to gain more in common with the other he offered to take part in whatever Shadow saw a fun. Knowing the others idea of fun was sitting inside and reading he kinda regretted this decision.

"You don't have to force yourself"

Emeralds met crimson, the owner of which sat aside himself ontop the floored mattress closing. Shadow closed his book on a finger saving his paged place, Sonic followed the gesture soon after.

"I'm not forcing, I'm just expanding my horizons...book-wise."

Shadow looked unimpressed at his obvious lie.

"You look bored. If you don't like these types of books we can get ones you do."

They both knew he read mostly short stories, heavy emphasis on story; preferring fantasy over all else. These kinda books usually went over his head in terms of content.

"I wouldn't say bored, wanna take a break?"

"We just started not too long ago"

Silence overcame them both, Sonic had hoped Shadow had forgotten this truthful nitpick. His plans of closing the massive gap in interest and intellect between them was backfiring. Ever since he had discovered their differing in all things, but running he couldn't help emphasizing this disconnect. This fact only more pronounced once Scourge visited the scene and upstaged him in terms of intellect and sophisticated skill. Their difference in upbringings playing a huge role in Sonics ever increasing insecurity. He played it off.

"True, but my...eyes are getting tired from all the small text...I'm really enjoying the book, mind programming is really interesting"

Shadow raised a brow, folding the chosen pages corner before setting his book aside. He saw through the mask.

"Sonic we both know you don't like these kind of factually driven books. What's changed?"

Sonic too closed his hardback, though without the save. Lying in onto the wooded flooring bedside. Scooting back against the glass behind he looked away from his ebony lover.

"Changed? Well after Scourges vist-I just kinda grew up. Ya know,I have a newfound interest in all things more stophistopicated and smart. Nothing too surprising."

Shadow looked noticing his avoiding glance but chose to not speak of it. Frustration overcame him from the trailing to then away from the topic of Scourge. Why was he involved? Sonic had been obsessed with the other ever since his stay. Then confusion.

"Stophistopicated? You mean sophisticated?"

Sonic's blushes up to his ears, scratching his quills with a humorless chuckle, obscuring Shadows vision from his face.

"Y-yeah that...uhmm.."

"...Why did you bring up Scourge? What's he got to do with this"

Sonic remained quiet, Shadow waited.

"...I...h-he's...when he was here you guys got along...pretty good"

Shadow's questioning brow settled once Sonic corrected himself

"It made me notice...we don't have a lot in common except our love for running. So I thought why not expand our interest together."

Realization came as Shadow read between the lines. Reminiscing of his time conversing with the green visitor, quoting philosophical and in depth discussion of the psychological. Topics he'd on the regular bases avoid in his speech when talking to his blue lover. Knowing the others lack of knowledge or interest in the topics. Sonic's arm lowered giving sight of his downcast features. It seemed like a sensitive topic for him.

"I noticed too. This was a while back, but I know this. I did not speak out simply because I saw no meaning to. Our different interest means nothing in the grand sceme of our relationship. I see no reason to compel oneself to do something you see as undesirable. I think you should too, don't think I have not noticed your inclusion of him in nearly ever conversation we have together."

Shadow waited, looking to his mates shadowed face before it gave rise to return the stare.

"But I want to share everything with you"

Sonic turned his body to Shadow. Once fully turned to his crimson mate, hands outstretched he gently cupped Shadow's cheeks. The latter leaned into the touch upon contact.

"I love you. I want to know you more. More then just what we do on the together, I want to knowyoumore. Your interest, your smarts-"

Sonic chuckled breathlessly, Shadow responded with a smile. Sonic continued.

"-even your morning routine. To you it may be small potatoes, you distance yourself if anyone gets too close...I want to help tear down those walls you've surrounded yourself with. Because to me it means to world if I get even the smallest glimpse beyond that wall, a peek into your world. It just means I'm one step closer to getting the whole picture of Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadows gaze widened in surprise at the confession, before crimson became hidden by lidded ebony. Eyes closed he smiled leaning, slitted open he looked to the bed rising his own gloved appendage to touch ontop Sonic's. A light blush clothed bother their features.

"Then I suppose we could go book shopping together and get something we'll both like"

Sonics smile was enough brighter the sun.

"Sounds like a plan"

Leaning in their eyes met before slowly closing just as their lips touched. The session of passion lasting minutes before they broke apart, faces flushed gazes met.

"I wish to know more of you too. I'll work on not distancing myself, but only if you let this silly notion of you needing to be on the same level intellectually as me go...also I love you more."

Shadow pecked the chuckling blur, Sonics laughter originating upon hearing the ends familial phrase.

"Deal I'll stop, but don't think I'm letting this go...How about...we..start a hobby together?"

Shadow nodded ever so slightly leaning into Sonic's hand, closing his eyes getting lost in the moment.

"Also..-"

Shadow's ear flickered towards him, followed by his opening gaze

"I love you more"

"Mm that's debatable"

The following pecks lead to a more lustful outcome. Resulting in two out of ruffled lovers one asleep, the other through tired slits watched. Legs tangled and arms held strong Sonic nuzzled his exhausted lover.

Previous books lied on the bedside flooring, the sun settling beyond the horizon its dwindling glow darkening the room every passing second. His gaze remained to the other in silence, sleepiness threatening to overcoming him.

He knew his uneasy stance of the confession hours prior was far from being dissolved. It was gonna take more then a confession to help solve his insecurities, what to look for was lost to him. Kissing the others forehead he knew even if he didn't know what was needed to resolve this issue. He was positive that together they could do anything. Succumbing to slumber he tightened his hold.


	2. Music

Romantic is how Sonic would describe the scene they currently occupied, two lovers opposite the couch but continuing contact with one another even in the smallest of forms. Grasped in both hands; something meaningful an occupation turned hobby for the blue blur. 2 bodies of mahogany on top held taunted strigs of metal, a stroke across allowed the ringing of nestalgia for him. A familial beat he'd start then stop, to lean across and help his mate do the same. Explaining the how and what of strumming the instrument and tuning it. The other remained attentive during the mini lesson, genuinely interested knowing the how of the stringed guitar in hand. Its sound resonating with him as he brushed each cord at random. He could see his lovers fascination with the instrument, understanding the why as to Sonics obsession to play it when under stress or during fits of anger. It was calming, and looking up from his stringing hands he smiled ever so slight at the sight of Sonic relaxed and leaned back against the couch as he strummed his aged guitar, eyes closed as though to get lost in the moment. He paused to listen; too getting caught up in the musical fantasy. This for him was a newfound interest.


End file.
